The Sparring Match
by MustangWill
Summary: The first entry in my contributions to the Kinktober Challenge for 2019. Lemon, Fa Mulan/Li Shang During a friendly sparring match between lovers, Mulan must revert to some dirty tactics to gain the upper hand or risk losing, which is NOT an option for the young warrior.


Fa Mulan stepped into the sparring circle, slowly exhaling the breath she had been holding as she drew her sword, tossing the scabbard to the side as she sized up the man entering into the ring from the opposite side. Li Shang ran his fingers slowly along the flat of his blade from the tip to the hilt, watching her every move as they settled into the customary starting positions.

"You know I am going to beat you this time, right?" Shang teased as they began circling one another, both sizing up the other for any openings they could use to get under the other's guard.

"That'll be the day," Mulan snorted, smirking as she attempted a feint to try to force an opening. Shang saw through it though and danced away out of her. The pair continued this pattern for several passes, performing a deadly dance of sword thrusts and parries around one another until a fine film of sweat began to glisten on their olive-toned skins.

"You're starting to get sloppy," Shang chastised, slipping past her guard and giving her a smart smack across her backside with the flat of his blade.

Mulan yelped, jumping away and spinning back to face Shang with a snarl. '_I have to find my own way to distract him,'_ she thought to herself as they began circling one another once more. "I hope you're ready, Shang, because I'm about to win this," she teased, trying to distract him with short, quick sword thrusts as her free hand reached down to begin undoing the knot in her belt.

"We shall see," Shang growled, deflecting her thrusts, but was unprepared when she rushed forward towards him. When he tried to quickly backstep away, she drew the knot free and threw open the top of her training uniform, exposing her bare breasts.

Shang was so stunned by the sight he wasn't able to put up any resistance as she stepped forward against him, placing her leg behind his and pushed hard against his chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Air rushed from his lungs, leaving him gasping for air, and, out of reflex, slashed out with his sword, trying to drive her back.

Mulan had been expecting the instinctual reaction, and ducked underneath the wild swing, grabbing on to his wrist as it passed, she swung herself down until she sat on his face. She wrenched his wrist back until he cried out in pain, the sound muffled by her behind pressing down on his face, and until he released his sword.

"Ha! I told you I'd win!" Mulan gloated, adding insult to injury as she wiggled her hips in excitement, grinding herself down on his face, only to yelp in surprise as she felt something warm and wet move between her legs. "Shang!" she cried out, her face turning completely red as she realized what he had done. Releasing his wrist, she scrambled to get up, trying to get her feet up underneath herself.

He was too fast though; his hands shot up to grab onto the waistband of her bottoms and, before she could react, he had already jerked them down past her knees and was sliding his hands back up along the top of her thighs to grab onto her hips. He pulled them back, forcing her to sit on his face once again, though this time completely bare to him.

"S-Shang?" Mulan gasped, looking around helplessly as she tried to pry his fingers off her hips, "We are going to get caught!" The sparring ring the pair were using was set up in the center courtyard of the Fa family estate, and anyone looking outside would easily be able to spot them.

"They won't if you keep quiet," Shang growled, his iron-like grip resisting her attempts to pull his hands away. Mulan could only cover her mouth with her hand to stifle herself as Shang's tongue begin to lave slowly over her, coaxing muffled moans from her with each pass.

Mulan bit her bottom lip, finding it harder and harder to keep herself quiet from the intense pleasure building up inside her. Looking down, she could see a hard bulge pressing against the cloth of his pants, and without giving it a second thought, she kicked her pants completely off and reached into his pants to free him of the constricting confines.

"Tastes so good," Shang groaned, lifting his hips slightly and encouraging her more slowly now but diving deeper with each pass of the tip of his tongue flicking against her pearl.

Mulan whimpered as pleasure coursed through her causing her toes to curl. With that, she reached down and grabbed him around the middle of his shaft, drawing it down until the foreskin peeled back to reveal the pink head, already glistening. Knowing she wasn't going to last much longer, she gave the surrounding house windows one more nervous look, afraid one of the family members might take a look outside at any moment before she took a deep breath and took all of him into her mouth in one swallow.

She could feel Shang trembling beneath her and feel his gasp of pleasure against her sensitive flesh so much so that it made her even more excited. She started to grind herself harder against his exploring tongue.

Moaning in pleasure, she slowly retracted, making sure her lips formed a tight seal along his shaft, caressing it with the flat of her tongue. She waited until he was almost free of her torturous hold then took him all in once again.

'_Oh ancestors_,' Shang thought to himself, trying to resist the urge to thrust himself back deep into the warmth of her throat, '_give me strength…_' His hands on her tightened, holding her in place as he continued to devour her, both now in a race to try to make each other reach their climax first before reaching their own.

'_I'm not going to lose to you'_ Mulan thought to herself as she repeated her technique for a third time, measurable full sensation of him feeling and distending her throat each time she took him in. It was addicting but she knew Shang's weakness and how she was going to win

Retracting one last time, Mulan stilled herself for what was to come. As she lowered her head to take him once more she reached down and around the back of his thigh to grasp his heavy sack, giving it a firm squeeze. Game over.

Shang moaned underneath her as the intense orgasm ripped through him unintentionally gagging Mulan as he rammed his cock even further down her throat, pumping cum straight into her stomach. Despite the painful tears in her eyes, the intense pleasure of success got her over the edge. He was still buried deep in her throat muffling her screams of pleasure. Surely no one would have to come to investigate.

When the pair finally managed to catch their breath Mulan rolled to her feet on trembling legs, Shang following suit much more slowly. She could feel her cheeks flush at the sight of how wet his face had become. She hid it by bowing her head as she looked about for her pants.

Shaking off the dust and dirt from them she could hear Shane doing the same behind her. "You know this means I win today right?" she said as she began pulling on her pants and doing up the belt.

Shang grumbled, but he wore a playful smirk when Mulan turned to face him, "Our rules means I'm buying the pork buns tonight hmm?"

"Yep," Mulan smiled lacing her arm through his and directed him towards the bathhouse, "but first things first, we need to get cleaned up."


End file.
